As I Never Did in Life
by mione the kneazle
Summary: Minor HBP spoilers. Harry died soon after the Final Battle with Voldemort. Now, the world comes to mourn at his funeral. But what is that Hedwig is bringing? Oneshot


It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. Best of all for the first time in many years, there was no Dark Lord looming over the horizon. Just one week ago, Voldemort had fallen at the hands of 17 year old Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Many parties were still going on in houses and on the streets, but at Hogwarts, there was a wake being held in the hospital wing.

During the Final Battle, Harry destroyed the last of Voldemort's horcruxes and sent wave upon wave of pure magic at the so called Dark Lord, defeating him once and for all. But Harry had spent all of his energy and collapsed after the spell was completed. Just a few days later, he passed away with his friends and family at his side.

**Flashback**

**_Harry lay still and motionless against the white sheets of the hospital bed; the only indication that he was still alive was the barely perceptible rise and fall of his chest. Molly Weasley sat on his right side, holding his hand and caressing his forehead. Arthur Weasley stood behind his wife and rubbed her shoulders as they kept watch over their unofficial seventh son. Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat on Harry's left side talking over their exploits in their younger years at Hogwarts where Harry always made it through injured but alive. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom sat in chairs near the foot of the bed._**

_**Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Remus Lupin all kept watch from the end of the hospital bed. Poppy Pomphrey stood to one side, having done all she could for her patient. Many professors, Order members, and students stopped by periodically to offer their best wishes on Harry's recovery but few were hopeful.**_

_**In the early evening of October 31, 1997, Harry James Potter took his last breath and peacefully passed from the world. He died knowing that his family was with him and that he had finally fulfilled his destiny.**_

**End Flashback**

The crowds gathered on a brisk November morning to say goodbye to the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore stood to address the crowds, but before he could, a familiar looking snowy white owl swooped before him and extended her leg with a message attached. Dumbledore looked at the writing and smiled through his tears.

"Apparently, Mr. Potter wished to have a few last words at his funeral," Dumbledore said as he prepared to read the letter out loud, "_If you are reading or listening to this, then I am dead. As I write this, I'm contemplating under what circumstances this letter would be read. _

_Would I be an old man with many children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren to spoil? Or would I be young like my parents? Would I have had time to love, laugh and live? Or would I have grown cold and hard, as I struggled to defeat the sadistic snake-faced bastard who stole my life away from me? Frankly, I wish that this letter would be read by my great-grandchildren, but I sincerely doubt that is going to happen. _

_If I did die young, don't pity me. I'm now with my parents and godfather, harassing them in death as I never got to do in life. I will have all the time in the world to relax, have fun and be myself as I never did in life."_

As the words finish echoingacross the grounds, people sat in stunned silence thinking over what Harry had said. Many took his words to heart and vowed that they would live their lives now as they never had before; they would live, laugh and love so that others may do the same.

Looking down from the heavens, one black haired green eyed boy smiled as he watched the reaction to his words. He had hoped that they would try to reform themselves and it seems that they would be trying very hard.

"I still say you should have booby trapped the letter with a prank," snickered the two dark haired men.

"James! Sirius! You had better not be trying to corrupt my son and turn him into a prankster! If you do I will never forgive you," yelled the redhead in the other room.

"But Lily…" James and Sirius whined.

Harry smiled as he listened to friendly bickering between his mum, dad, and godfather. Harry smirked to himself as, with a wave of his hand, James' and Sirius' hair turned Slytherin green. Carefully, he edged out the door so he could escape before they noticed the color change. Twin shouts of horror echoed down the hall as Harry laughed and thought 'As I never did in life…'


End file.
